MEMORIES (Alone)
by Kim Jong Soo 1214
Summary: Ini tentang Mingyu, tentang Wonwoo, tentang pagar rapat depan rumah, tentang balon biru, dan kerikil warna-warni didalam toples kaca. /SEVENTEEN/ MEANIE/ MINGYU/ WONWOO/ Angst!


**Backsound : Don't Listen In Secret – Seventeen**

.

.

.

Lelehan pekat itu mengalir.

Turun pelan-pelan dari dahi menuju jalanan aspal yang tertutup salju.

Warna merahnya merembas.

Timbulkan bau anyir yang begitu terasa.

Tangannya yang rapuh meraba-raba.

Tiada biarkan toples kacanya menggelinding begitu saja.

Matanya menatap sesaat.

Sebuah rumah besar berpagar rapat.

Senyumnya mengembang sebentar.

Sebelum akhirnya urat-urat tubuhnya berkhianat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Memories (Alone)**

 **Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Meanie**

 **.**

 **Angst!**

 **.**

 **©Kim Jong Soo 1214**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hanya sekali Mingyu melihatnya.

Berada dibalik pagar besi rumah sambil tersenyum.

Sweater biru yang kebesaran,

kacamata bulat dipangkal hidungnya,

dan wajah merona malu-malu.

Kadang-kadang Mingyu mendapati lelaki itu berjongkok dibawah pohon sakura.

Memainkan kerikil-keril kecil sekedar usir jenuhnya.

Kadang-kadang dia membawa banyak balon.

Memandang satu-satu balon itu lalu diletuskannya dengan jarum.

Kadang-kadang juga dia datang ketika hujan.

Dengan payung warna hijau dan mantel tipis ditubuhnya.

Kalau sudah melihat Mingyu keluar dari rumah, dia akan tersenyum.

Tapi sebentar kemudian dia pergi.

Sudah begitu saja.

Terlalu aneh bagi Mingyu.

.

.

Pernah suatu ketika Mingyu mendatanginya.

Saat senja…

Tepat ketika turun salju pertama…

Mingyu tatap lekat-lekat wajah itu.

Wajah dengan senyum tipis,

Begitu manis.

Mingyu tiada pernah bertemu seseorang yang begitu memikat.

Mencuri hatinya secepat angin membawa untaian daun kering.

Ringan…

Sejuk…

Hingga rasa nyaman itu datang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Rasa penasaran semakin membuncah.

Kala Mingyu sadar bahwa lelaki itu tiada pernah bersuara padanya.

Ketika Mingyu tanya namanyapun dia hanya diam.

Menampilkan senyum tenang,

lalu keluarkan sebuah kertas bekas dari saku mantelnya.

Dia tulis,

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Nama yang cantik.

.

.

Mingyu ingat betul,

Hari dimana Wonwoo memberinya satu balon.

Balonnya berwarna biru.

Warna kesukaan Mingyu.

Mingyu tiada pernah membagi tahu apapun tentang kebiasaannya,

Tentang kemauannya,

Maupun tentang kesukaannya.

Jadi Mingyu kagum, sebab Wonwoo mengeahui warnna favoritnya.

Tapi ketika Mingyu tanya lagi,

Wonwoo akan tersenyum.

Lalu pergi.

Mingyu hanya tiada tahu mengapa Wonwoo bersikap seperti itu.

Mengapa Wonwoo datang padanya,

Menunggu didepan pagar rumahnya,

Menampilkan senyum tipis itu sebentar,

Kemudian berlalu.

Mingyu tiada tahu, jika Wonwoo bersikap seperti itu hanya padanya.

.

.

Sudah lewat tiga bulan sejak hari itu.

Mingyu masih menyimpan balon biru dengan baik.

Ia gantung disisi kamar meski tiada lagi bisa melayang.

Wonwoo sudah jarang terlihat.

Mingyu gusar.

Apa lelaki itu baik-baik saja diluar sana?

.

.

Senja datang…

Dan Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo berdiri kaku didepan pagar,

dibawah pohon sakura,

dengan banyak kerikil warna-warni didalam sebuah toples kaca.

Wonwoo tersenyum,

Hilangkan gusar dalam hati sepi yang penasaran.

Mingyu juga senyum sebentar sekedar beri balasan.

Ia tatap dengan seksama,

tangan mungil yang terangkat.

Wonwoo menunjuk seberang jalan,

lalu menunduk lesu.

Mingyu benar-benar tiada tahu maksudnya.

Sebab yang ia dapati hanya jalanan kosong dengan hamparan salju menutup aspal.

Wonwoo terlalu banyak teka-teki.

Seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang berhamburan tiada bisa disusun kembali.

Mingyu semakin tiada mengerti,

Dan ia putuskan mendekat.

Namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah, Mingyu rasa aneh pada tubuhnya.

Matanya buram,

Kepalanya berat,

Dan detik berikutnya sebuah bayangan melintas.

Samar-samar Mingyu lihat Wonwoo.

Masih berdiri dibawah pohon sakura,

tunjukkan toples kacanya.

Pada saat itulah Mingyu tahu,

Bahwa Wonwoo membuat kerikil warna-warni untuknya.

Sebelum mobil itu datang.

Sebelum tubuh Wonwoo dihantam.

Dan sebelum Mingyu kehilangan ingatan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sengaja banget ga pake dialog,

karena saya pikir fiksi ini akan lebih baik kalau hanya diceritakan dari sisi saya saja :D

Open ending sih,

Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Btw, jangan lupa review, ya.

Mari bangun kerjasama yang hangat diantara kita. ngehe~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Matanya mengedip pelan,

Menahan sebuah berontak dari sang pupil hitam.

Sisinya yang putih sudah berubah kemerahan,

Iringi sebuah lelehan air asin pada pipi tirusnya.

Dua tangan penuh luka memeluk keras toples kaca.

Sebelum tatapan teralih pada bingkai pigora.

Dengan senyum paksa pada sudut bibirnya, ia berkata,

"Kau jahat."

Suaranya serak, menahan sesak.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam, huh?"

Mingyu sentuh bingkainya.

"Kenapa kau mengingat semua sendirian?"

Lalu terjatuh pada lantai dingin.

"Kau… tak pernah membagi tahu siapa dirimu."

Pelan-pelan ia letakkan toples kacanya.

Sejajar dengan gundukan tanah basah,

Dan gambar dengan senyum tipis mengembang.

"Mianhae… Jeon-san."


End file.
